Horses, particularly domestic horses, typically spend considerable time in a solitary environment such as a paddock or corral.
In the applicants' experience, a horse is generally a social animal, and time spent in a solitary environment such as a paddock or corral can have a significant effect on the horse's psyche. Thus, applicants believe there is a significant need for devices that can at least partially relieve the effects of such a solitary environment. Specifically, applicants believe there is a need for devices that can (i) occupy and amuse a horse, (ii) condition the horse against startling events (e.g. a foreign object appearing in the paddock or corral), (iii) enable the horse to exercise by providing an object the horse can nuzzle, push, step on, bite and/or chew, and (iv) otherwise enable the horse to amuse itself.
Moreover, applicants believe that an amusement device for a horse should be rugged and durable enough to withstand the environmental conditions of a paddock or corral, as well as flexible enough to substantially retain its shape despite the physical abuse of being played with by a horse over a period of time.